Memories of the war and the love?
by Zarah Konan
Summary: Aquella vez, ella habia pensado que fue una pesadilla. Pero poco a poco las cosas tomaban sentido y ella hiba perdiendo a las personas que más amaba. ¿Será ese el castigo por aquella noche de amor prohibido y cosolación?. Lo que Ino no sabia era que despues de la guerra, muchas cosas a su alrededor cambiarian. -A partir de hoy, voy a amarte como nunca-.Dijo ella al viento.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no es de mi autoria, si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **_(Si no, ya hubiera NH u.u)_

**Capitulo Piloto:**

**Batallas Inconsolables.**

Aquellos días de tranquilidad y prosperidad en Konoha cada día parecía más lejanos. El ir y venir de la gente era bastante ajetreado por las calles, había todavía mucho que hacer y es que las cosas que habían sucedido recientemente no daban tiempo para descansar.

Hace no mucho recibimos uno de los más grandes desastres en la aldea, ese grupo llamado Akatsuki caracterizado por estar formado por criminales rango S, habían mandado a 2 de los más peligrosos miembros de está, según los informes (y después de juntar las piezas del acertijo) averiguamos que el miembro principal y supuesto exlíder de la organización era una persona llamada Nagato quien controlaba a 6 cuerpos inertes de vida a su voluntad, entre ellos el destacable y más reconocido rostro "PAIN". Y la segunda miembro era una chica de una singular pero poderosa habilidad de controlar el origami, según escuchamos se llamaba Konan. Su objetivo había sido Naruto.

Gritos, sangre, explosiones, escombros, muerte. Incluso yo, una ninja que se caracteriza por el "poder mental" estuvo a punto de caer en una crisis nerviosa. Cuando todo lo tomábamos por perdido, de pronto algo sucedió. Naruto, aquel niño-idiota-hiperactivo salvo el dia, nos salvó a todos.

Se convirtió en héroe y como si de una película de Ciencia Ficción o algún cuento de hadas se tratase, aquellas personas que pensamos perder, abrieron sus ojos de nuevo y llenaron sus pulmones rebosantes de vida. No hubo día en el que no me sintiera más agradecida con la vida y por supuesto con Naruto, algún día no se exactamente como, pero se lo agradeceré.

Dejando de lado eso, apenas y terminó aquella destrucción por parte de aquellos ninja renegados, los aldeanos nos unimos más que nunca para reconstruir nuestra aldea, todos juntos, hombro con hombro, yendo y viniendo, siendo humildes. Parecía que las cosas mejorarían.

Pero yo INO YAMANAKA, que siempre fui segura de mi misma…

Me equivoqué...

.

No más de unas semanas llegaron un grupo de ninjas del país de rayo exigiendo datos de Sasuke-kun, debido a que se le había visto portando el característico traje de Akatsuki y en el acto había secuestrado al hermano menor del Raikage, según me dijo Sakura.

En ese momento algo, algo me empezó a lastimar dentro de mi, como si algo estuviese presionando con una fuerza descomunal mi pecho, este dolor … ¿es real?

Sakura y yo nos miramos a los ojos aparentando se más fuerte que la otra, Naruto incluso había ido a pedir al Raikage para que no se considere a Sasuke-kun un criminal, ¿Y nosotras?, seguimos aquí, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

De un momento a otro ya no pude soportarlo, agache la mirada y mis ojos se empañaron, Sakura puso una mano en mi hombro y la miré, su aspecto me dio a entender las cosas, ya que no estaba en mejor situación que yo, sus bonitos ojos color jade estaban a punto de llorar, lo resistía tanto como yo, y de pronto nos abrazamos y juntas lloramos como había mucho no lo hacíamos. Después de todo más que amigas, más que rivales de amor, Sakura y yo podemos entendernos mutuamente ya que más que todo, somos compañeras del mismo dolor, el dolor del corazón.

¿Sasuke-kun, por qué haces estas cosas? ¿Por qué opacas el brillo de una flor como Sakura? ¿Por qué te seguimos amando?

Algo era seguro, Sasuke-kun no volverá a ser la persona de la que yo estuve tanto tiempo enamorada, al menos no completamente. Existen cosas que ni el tiempo puede borrar.

Al día siguiente los chicos nos reunimos para hablar del tema, acerca de Sasuke-kun, para ser sincera tenía miedo. Al ser una Yamanaka puedes desarrollar un sexto sentido, según papá. El mío era presentir los pensamientos de los demás, tenía una idea de lo que pensaban y no me gustaba nada.

-Está decidido- dijo Sakura con voz fría, yo la mire extrañada y suplicante. Por más que trate e intente hacerles cambiar de opinión, incluso mi mejor amiga y compañera de dolor estaba de acuerdo.

-Los problemas de Konoha, los elimina Konoha- sentenció Sakura, sin brillo en sus ojos, como vacios.

-**_¡NO!_**_- _pensé, quise gritar, golpear a Sakura para que reaccionara, pero sabía que no tenía sentido, la decisión ya estaba tomada, lo único que hice fue llorar en silencio. Sakura antes de partir me dedicó un triste "_lo siento"_, su voz sonó quebrada. Los chicos me consolaron y pude relajarme un poco, quizá sea lo mejor, Sasuke-kun nunca fue mío, pero mi corazón siempre fue de él ¿verdad?...

Al final los chicos volvieron, la misión había fallado y aunque este mal decirlo, me sentí aliviada. Resultó realmente peor de lo que esperé, Sasuke-kun atacó a la reunión de Kages, ganándose su antipatía, casi mato a Sakura y a esa chica gritona de cabello rojo. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, habían declarado la CUARTA GRAN GUERRA MUNDIAL SHINOBI ese tipo de mascara que decía ser Madara Uchiha (¿_Que él no estaba muerto?)_ y que al final dice ser el líder de Akatsuki.

Muchas cosas han cambiado en tan poco tiempo, incluyendo a Sasuke-kun. La chica pelirroja lo mencionó cuando mi padre la interrogaba _–"Él ha cambiado, no es él mismo, hay algo muy obscuro que lo rodea y lo absorbe, su chackra es tan frio que quema"-. _Poco a poco mis ojos se van abriendo, queriendo salir de aquel abismo que no quería aceptar. Porque es cierto, aunque lo niegue él sigue siendo Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, el traidor y desertor de Konohagakure no Sato.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤FIN CAPITULO PILOTO****¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

.Holaaaaaa buenas! xD Bien este es mi primer trabajo en (owo)/ , aunque siendo sincera, el primero debio ser un Sasuhina al cual no le eh dado continuidad y solo subi un fragmento del Cap.1 a un Grupo de FB, (uvu) (seeh, me gusta el SH en FanficsxD)(pero soy NH de ). Regresando a la trama de esta historia, como lograron leer, la principal protagonista es Ino Yamanaka! :D. La idea vino un dia a mi como un poder divino y me dijo: "ANIMAAAAL HAZLE UN FIC A INO ASI Y AZÁ!", well well ;_; La verdad esque eh llegado a amar a la loca rubia :3 es tan genial! xD ya verán, amaran tambien a mi Ino!. Queridos lectores en este fic hay muchas sorpresas que les tengo preparadas, muchoooo drama! eso si, romance y por supuesto sin olvidar el mundo ninja en el cual se ambienta la historia. Tambien como un amm... _"bonus"_, (bueno no se como llamarlo), haré un spin-off de este fic, junto con otro fic que tambien escribiré. Ambas historias se ambientan en un mismo tiempo y espacio peeeero... tendran diferentes perspectivas de la historia y obvi tendrá su pareja principal. :D

Y si se preguntan a todo esto... ¿QUIEN RASHOS ES EL PAIRING DE INO?!. bueno eso es sorpresa, pero solo diré es un chico bastente lindo y lo... sniff ;_; sniff, okay ya no hablo porque de acordarme lloro!

PD: Si a alguieeeeeen se le pasa por la mente a el misterioso personaje "x", dejen un Rewiew y a quien le atine, le dare un adelanto del sig. cap(? Byebye.


	2. Chapter 1-2: Preludio y linea de partida

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no es de mi autoria, si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **_(Si no, ya hubiera NH u.u)_

«-´¯`-–…·´-».-.- Capitulo 1: **Preludio de Guerra**. -.-.«-`·…–-´¯`-»

Guerra. Tan fácil de pronunciar, pero tan difícil de sobrellevar. No creí que me tocara vivir esto pero, aceptémoslo, soy una ninja. Así es nuestra vida y los desacuerdos políticos son comunes, bueno supongo que eso sería lo común. Pero esto no es un desacuerdo político entre naciones.

Con la guerra declarada por el grupo criminal Akatsuki, pasó lo impensable, las 5 grandes naciones Shinobi nos hemos unido como una Alianza, La Alianza Shinobi. ¿Por qué? Porque es una guerra por supervivencia.

¡DIOS! Estoy un poco nerviosa, ya esta estoy hablando como Shino!, ¿Desde cuándo YO Ino, soy tan…"Correcta" al hablar?

Pfffft, Como sea, el punto es que si no ganamos esta guerra, Madara nos pateará el culo y viviremos como zombis en una ¡estúpida ilusión!

Y ¡NO!, ¡no estoy dispuesta a dejar que un sujeto de procedencia desconocida e identidad dudosa me controle día a día!

«-´¯`-–…·´-».-.- -.-.«-`·…–-´¯`-»

Ino Yamanaka, fuerte, confiable, astuta y hermosa, con una rubia y bella cabellera, y lindos ojos azules, daba la ultima revisada a la lista que tenía en sus manos. Shurikens, kunais, sellos explosivos, bombas de humo, píldoras de soldado, vendas, pomadas…, eran lo mínimo esencial que necesitaba tener ante el evento que se aproximaba a la vida de miles de shinobis como ella.

-mmm, ¿Azul o Rojo?- se preguntaba para si misma pensando en cuál de los 2 pergaminos le "serviría" más para poder llevarlo consigo. Aunque también en su mente venia a la disputa sobre cual color combinaba mejor con ella, ya que como bien se lo mencionaba a sus amigas Sakura, Hinata y Tenten, -_"el ser una kunoichi no significa que dejemos de ser femeninas"_- Esto obviamente causo que Sakura le brotara una vena argumentando que era demasiado vanidosa como para levantar un kunai y temer a quebrarse la uña.

Y aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, la vez que peleo contra Sakura en los exámenes Chunnin, casi había llorado en su habitación por haberse cortado el cabello que ella tanto había cuidado y amado. Su cabello rubio, aunque se viera perfecto a la vista de todos, requería casi un ritual para mantenerlo en esa forma. A veces Ino se preguntaba que era más desgastante, el ser Kunoichi o ser una mujer que cuida su cabello.

-Ahhhhhh- suspiro queriendo dejar de lado ese tema, nuevamente se había colado su vanidad con sus deberes ninja, y ella sabía que si seguía así, probablemente terminaría de ordenar sus cosas cuando la guerra ya estuviera en su fase final.

-¡INO! ¿Ya estas lista?, debemos de reportarnos en una hora para partir hacia Suna- Pregunto Inochi Yamanaka, el padre de Ino y ahora nombrado Comandante de la División de Inteligencia de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, cosa que no hacía más que enorgullecer a Ino de su padre.

-¡YA VOY!- Dijo rápidamente Ino tomando todas sus cosas, estaba por salir de su habitación pero de pronto regreso a ella para darse la última mirada a su gran espejo. –Listo- dijo ella con aire triunfante al abrochar el último botón de su chaleco ninja especial para la guerra. Y después de esto ella se miro al frente –Nos volveremos a ver querida, sigue poniéndote cada día más linda- Guiño un ojo y se sonrió a sí misma, acto seguido salió rápido de su habitación y corrió con su padre, que ya la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tardaste- dijo él,

-Tenía que despedirme de ciertos asuntos- contesto Ino sonriendo.

Si algo sabia el padre de Ino era que a veces las mujeres decían cosas a las que no les hallaba el sentido y si preguntaba por el mismo, resultaba caótico y al final dirían un típico "_No tiene importancia". _Así que en vez de preguntar de quien se despedía, prefirió guardar silencio y despedirse de su esposa_.__**-"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres"- **_pensó para sí empezando a emprender el camino con su hija.

Para Ino el día fue uno de los más desesperantes de su vida. Cuando llegaron a la reunión en Konoha les dieron una larga charla de lo que se venía por delante y que debían estar preparados, después para asegurarse de que cada ninja activo de la villa estuviese preparado para partir les hicieron formar una muy bastante larga fila de registro de unidades y equipos; y con ello clasificar a los shinobis en poder y habilidades especiales que, según ella se enteró serán la agrupación que tendrán en la AS (Alianza Shinobi), claro incluyendo a los ninjas de las otras naciones.

Por parte de Ino, ella quedo seleccionada para la Quinta división, también conocida como la División Especial de Batalla que ayudaría a otras divisiones como grupo especial de apoyo.

-Bueno al menos ya podremos partir- exhalo Ino con pesar, ella ya quería mover los pies del lugar en donde estuvo casi todo el día parada, al menos el viaje a Suna (donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión masiva de shinobis y divisiones) la desahogarían un tiempo. Ya que últimamente sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, ¿un presentimiento quizá?

-Ya tu, diario de quejumbrosa- Contestó Kiba,

-¡KIBA! ¿Qué haces tú aquí pulgoso?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar ya en tu división?- respondió Ino con sorna.

-Estoy en MI DIVISIÓN ¡Sherlock!- Dijo Kiba como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Ino no podía tener una mejor cara que expresara en su plenitud la palabra _IMPOSIBLE_, porque después de todo Kiba le empezó a caer del nabo desde la vez que la regañó cuando ella lloraba por la decisión que tomaron hacia Sasuke. Y no es precisamente porque la hizo sentir mal, si no porque le estaba diciendo a ella, a una YAMANAKA infantil.

Desde ese momento supo Ino que el camino a Suna no iba a tranquilizarla tanto como ella esperaba.

«-´¯`-–…·´-».-.- **Cap. 2: Llegada a la línea de partida**-.-.«-`·…–-´¯`-»

Llevaban al menos 2 días corriendo con un mínimo de descanso y al fin se podía divisar las murallas de la resplandeciente ciudad de Sunagakure. Miro hacia los lados y pudo percatarse que a lo lejos se podían observar más shinobis queriendo llegar al mismo destino junto a ellos. Ino se pregunto con cuanto tiempo debieron haber tomado para llegar, pues ya que Konoha y Suna eran relativamente vecinos, tuvieron un tiempo extra para organizar detalles y ese tipo de cosas.

A Ino le agradaba el calor, puesto que siempre había soñado con hacerse de un bronceado natural, pero debido a su profesión no daba tiempo de vacacionar y por supuesto sabia que ese mismo momento también tendría que posponer su sueño a otra visita a Suna, ya que no era momento de hacerse ideas sin sentido ni lugar. Discretamente miró su brazo y levantó un poco su manga observando detalladamente su piel, al parecer y por lo que pudo apreciar el bloqueador solar que había comprado estaba haciendo su trabajo, ya que lo menos que quería en ese momento era quedar como un oso panda, de brazos y cara obscura y abdomen claro.

Aun recordaba la vez que Sakura quiso hacerse de un bronceado casero, por supuesto ella le había advertido que debía tener cuidado pues hasta eso tenía su chiste. Pero como siempre Sakura es igual o más orgullosa que ella e hizo lo que quiso. Al final resulto como lo predijo, claro que no se pudo reír hasta las tripas como hubiese querido, puesto que Sakura la amenazaba con su vergonzosa fotografía de la fiesta de cumpleaños que su padre organizó cuando tenía 7 años, todo gracias a que su madre había salido a unas _"vacaciones de relajación"_. **_–Mamá ¿por qué no estuviste para detenerlo y no avergonzarme tanto_**_?-_Se dijo así misma Ino.

-¿Y crees que yo confió en nosotros? ¡Ustedes asesinaron a mi hermano, eso no se los voy a perdonar!

-¡No es como si tu aldea fuese muy santa, también he perdido a muchas personas importantes por su culpa y de Iwa!-

-¡No hables de Iwa como si fuésemos basura!-

Ino se vio alejada de sus recuerdos gracias a una gran discusión que se llevaba a cabo justo enfrente de sus narices, todos a su alrededor peleaban y discutían por muertes y traiciones principalmente, incluso podía escuchar entre tanto jaloneo ladridos de perro. **-ESPERA… ¿de PERRO?-**

-Woof woof-,

-¡Hey estúpido perro Cállate de una buena vez!- dijo un hombre que disponía a soltarle un golpe a Akamaru.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Akamaru- salto Kiba colerico.

-¿O que harás niño?- Pregunto el ninja que era más alto que Kiba, además de un aspecto bastante poderoso.

-Ya lo verás, vamos Akam… ¡Qué demonios!¡Auch, Auch, Auch!-

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? Nos acabamos de unir en una Alianza, estamos en una guerra y tu... ¡Ya estás haciendo tonterías!- Sentenció Ino que estaba con una vena a punto de explotar en su frente.

-Estúpida Ino déjame, este hombre quiso pegarle a Akamaru-

-Escúchame bien Kiba, compórtate de una buena vez y déjate de cosas infantiles, estamos aquí para pelear con un enemigo mucho más grande de lo que imaginamos, incluso un idiota como tu es necesario en esta batalla y sabes ¿por qué?... porque estamos peleando no solo por nuestras vidas, ¡si no también de los que dejamos atrás!-

-La chica tiene razón déjense de idioteces y escuchen al Kazekage-

-"¡Aquí no hay enemigos! ¡Porque todos hemos sufrido por culpa de Akatsuki! ¡Así que no hay Arena, ni Roca, ni Hoja, ni Niebla, ni Nube! ¡Solo hay shinobis! Si quieren mantener su odio contra Suna, cuando termine la guerra vengan y tomen mi cabeza. Nuestros enemigos están detrás del amigo que me salvó la vida... Si ellos los capturan, si dejamos que se lo lleven... nuestro mundo llegará a su fin. Yo quiero protegerlo y también a nuestro mundo, pero soy demasiado joven para protegerlo solo. ¡Necesito su ayuda! Todos lo que estén de acuerdo, ¡síganme!"-Sentencio el Kazekage comenzando a correr.

**-Gaara…y pensar que ese chico al que yo tanto temía este causando tanta confianza e inspiración, si que la vida da vueltas-**

De pronto el ambiente alrededor de la AS empezó a sentirse menos tenso y como si algo dentro de los shinobis les dijera ¡_HAGANLO!_, soltaron juntos un grito de batalla al unisonó. **-Nuestro primer grito de guerra- **dijo Ino.

«-´¯`-–…·´-».-.- -.-.«-`·…–-´¯`-»

Con los rumbos ya fijados y notificados gracias a la división de mi padre nos aventuramos a lo que sería la línea de fuego, llego el momento en el que cada división tomo su camino y no hubo tiempo de decir adiós, a lo lejos pude ver a Tenten quien cuando nos miramos le dije un _"Hasta Luego y Suerte"_ con mi Jutsu: Transmisión de Cuerpo y Mente. Sonrió cómplice y seguimos corriendo.

Así fue durante varios días, descansando tan poco y estando siempre alertas. No tardamos mucho en toparnos con la primera oleada de enemigos quienes los catalogaron como Zetsus blancos, no eran muy fuertes, pero sí que eran muchos, asiendo que en conjunto llegaran a ser un dolor de cabeza. Gracias a Dios estaba con mis compañeros para hacer la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, no creo que sin ellos la hubiésemos tenido tan fácil.

Pronto llego un comunicado de mi padre, al parecer la segunda división estaba teniendo problemas con unos cuantos enemigos, por lo que algunos del escuadrón incluidos Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y yo fuimos enviados de refuerzo, no estaban muy lejos por lo que no tuvimos problemas en llegar, pero esto es una guerra no es como si fuera tan fácil ganar.

Miro al cielo, el ocaso está cediendo y el cielo parece estar pintado con sangre,** -¿porque parece como si…?-** no, mejor no pienso en eso, aunque esta opresión en mi pecho no cede a dejarme en paz.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤FIN CAPITULO 2¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Hola de Nuevo! :D a 1 dia del estreno del capitulo piloto les lanzo nuevamente los cap1 y 2, esto es porque creia que hiba a quedar muy cortos (u.u) ademas que ciertos asuntos eran necesarios tratarlos en estos capitulos ya que vemos como vivio Ino todo esto de la preparación de la guerra antes de irnos al 3 que es donde empieza lo bueno (*0*) masomenos xD, sobre Kiba, bueno ya lo tenia contemplado ponerlo xD es (en parte) escencial para algunas escenas, como lo vimos en las discusiones, ademas que este personaje conecta varias cosas de mi Fic con el CANON (historia Original).

Sobreeee el misterioso personaje "x", creo que se las deje muy facil xD jajajaja aunque la duda se las sigo dejando :D muajajaja, Whatever; me parecio que mejor en vez de enviarle al afortunado(a) que le atinó el fragmento de estos cap, mejor lo subia y lo leian completo. Aun asi les agradesco por leer y a los chicos que me dejaron Rewiew (ToT) no saben lo que significo para mi debut (9TuT)9.

Solo para finalizar, ¿alguien imaginó que fotografia seria tan poderosamente avergonzadora para Ino? ó ¿como habrá sido su "fiesta"?, Vamos envienme en Rewiew de lo que se les vino a la mente y lo publicaré el que más me guste :3 (si es muy largo pueden enviarmelo a mi correo: konanayalaa(arroba) gmail(punto)com ). PD: a quien pregunto porque use a Ino de Prota, es por que Amo a la Rubia loca, (bueno despues de Hina y konan), me parecio que ella encajaba con la historia que pensaba desarrollar. y sobre Tenten tambien tendra sus ratillos. **_I promise!_** Byebye!


	3. Chapter 3: Alegría Inestable

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de Masashi Kishimoto **_(Si no, ya hubiera NH u.u)_

_._

04/04/2014 Actualización Cap3 de MOTW&TL y cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga de la infancia C':

_Aunque tal vez nunca leas esto, te agradezco por todos aquellos momentos vividos Mayte, TQM!_

«-´¯`-–…•´-».-.-** Capitulo 3: Sueños Part.I: Alegría Inestable.** -.-.«-`•…–-´¯`-»

_**-Tú realmente no tienes porque sentirte así, eres fuerte-**_ _dijo la voz._

_ Estaba en un lugar al cual no podía describir, no había mucho color, o algo que pudiese distinguir con claridad. Pero si había un sentimiento, algo que inundaba mi pecho con extrema alegría. Por algún motivo me sentía feliz, era extraño pues yo soy alguien que naturalmente era extrovertida y vivía de lo alegre sin importar el qué. Ese sentimiento va más allá de cuando pude ganar el último par de zapatos de temporada, sí, amé ese día, o cuando me nombraron la más linda de la academia y a Sasuke-kun el más apuesto. El sentimiento que tengo en mi pecho no tiene punto de comparación a los que yo consideraba los mejores días de mi vida. Pero algo era seguro, a cada segundo que yo pasaba en este lugar, era como estar en el mejor de los paraísos disfrutando el mayor de los placeres._

_ Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo fui a donde sentía que la luz era más placentera. Mis pasos eran tranquilos y sin estilo, algo anormal en mi, que hago de la calle mi pasarela. Empecé a oír voces lejanas, se oían felices, si, definitivamente me gustaría saber qué lugar es este e irme a un largo viaje vacacional._

_** -Ya está bastante grande y ahora es alguien que está ganando mucho respeto como Shinobi, deberíamos darle un poco más de libertad querida-**. Un minuto… ¡ES PAPÁ!, aquella ocasión fue cuando sentí que por primera vez en mi vida tenía una pequeña parte de libertad adolescente, pensé que no me dejarían ir a la fiesta de Chouji, que fue un desastre al final, pero si que me divertí. _

_**-Ino-chan, tienes unas lindas manos para las flores, a pesar de apenas ser un botón, estoy orgullosa de ti-** Esa es... ¡MAMÁ! Me dijo eso cuando logré hacer un bonito arreglo floral para su cumpleaños, en ese tiempo tenía como 4 años. Había olvidado ese sentimiento._

_** -Mira esa niña, ¿No es linda?, parece extranjera con su cabello rubio, ¿Crees que quiera almorzar conmigo?-** ¡Olle! Yo la pensaba invitar- ¡MENTIRA! Yo la vi primero-. Sonrío inconscientemente, ¿Cómo no recordar el primer día de la academia?, fue la primera vez que me sentí avergonzada por ser bonita y ocasionar una pelea entre niños._

_** -Podrás ser una chica bastante gritona, mandona y problemática. Pero Chouji y yo admitimos que eres muy fuerte Ino, Gracias-** Mis.. .compañeros, Shikamaru, Chouji, antes de que me dijeran eso yo creí que los odiaba. Esa misión sin duda fue difícill, y esos dos siempre andaban distraídos como para percatarse de que estaban siendo emboscados. Gracias a dios que había ido a buscar agua y pude rescatarles, aunque en realidad no eran muy fuertes, supongo eso ayudó. _

_**…-…contigo siempre-** Eh? De quién es esa voz, suena como distorsionada y no la puedo reconocer. _Porque Ino al escuchar las otras voces, al escuchar sus recuerdos se había dado cuenta que estaba en un lindo sueño del cual no quería despertar en ese momento, pero ese no era un recuerdo ¿o sí?

_**-Es positivo, debes de cuidar…. –** Esa otra voz, me parece familiar ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es positivo? _

_**-Saldremos adelante-** ¡También me suena esta voz! AAAAARG! Porque las voces son taaan diferentes y parecidas, me estoy desesperando, ¿quienes son?, se supone que son recuerdos, ¿Por qué no los recuerdo? _

_**-…te quiero mucho!-**._

_** -Yo…. Yo, también-**, un minuto, porque dije: "Yo también", ¿que es este sentimiento? Y porque, ¿porque estoy llorando?, Dios que me pasa. Al escuchar esa última frase, algo en mi corazón hizo que galopara como yegua en celo. Waah, que corriente sonó eso!, como sea, mi corazón dio un brinco tan maravilloso que probablemente esa sea la razón del porque contesté con aquellas palabras. Inunda mi pecho y todo mi cuerpo._

«-´¯`-–…•´-».-.- -.-.«-`•…–-´¯`-»

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah- y con un largo suspiro Ino despertó de su sueño. Aquel del que no quería despertar.

-SHHHHHH, ¡niña guarda silencio! Despertarás al pelotón- Contestó un tanto irritado Shinobi que trataba de dormir.

-Lo siento- Ino contesto avergonzada, lo había olvidado, ella estaba disfrutando de un sueño que al final termino siendo enigmático y extraño y sin embargo estaban en guerra, se sentía avergonzada por la razón en la que ella "soñaba de lo lindo", mientras que otros tantos shinobis seguían peleando, veían a sus camaradas caer y no podían hacer nada, curaban a los heridos sabiendo que estos podrían morir en sus manos y otros permanecían en guardia velando la noche por sus compañeros. Definitivamente no podía tener esta clase de sueños, no mientras el mundo a su alrededor siguiera en la posición en la que se encuentra, no mientras a unos kilómetros de distancia más gente siguiera muriendo por las personas que amaban.

Porque desde el día que el Kazekage dio aquel discurso, todas las palabras le habían llegado muy profundo, y por esa misma razón ella decidió su motivo y ese era no solo luchar por si misma y su supervivencia, sino luchar por las personas que amaba, por las personas que se fueron y les han dejado el futuro en sus manos, por la aldea y sus habitantes amables, por las personas extrañas que ha conocido en las misiones y a lo largo de su vida, por las personas que no conoce, pero son importantes para los demás, y por supuesto por las personas que algún día conocerá, en aquel futuro que piensa proteger y moldear a su manera, y no siendo esclava de una ilusión.

Ino lo sabía, ella no era la única que pensaba de esta manera.

Ino miró al cielo aun faltaba bastante para el amanecer, la luna ni siquiera había tomado posición de media noche, se levantó un poco pesarosa pero aparentándolo lo mejor posible, había decidido que era mejor tomar guardia desde ese momento, para asi poder evitar sentirse culpable consigo misma por sus sueños.

Caminó entre los shinobis y las tiendas de campaña con extrema cautela avanzando hacia el guardia de turno y capitán de escuadrón.

-Srita Yamanaka debería estar descansando, ¿ocurre algo?-

-No señor, no ocurre nada, es solo que me gustaría tomar mi turno de vigilancia en este momento-

-Me temo que eso no será posible, justo hace 5 minutos acabamos de cambiar de turno y si hiciese el cambio eso seria un desorden en el cronograma que tenia planeado, además de que la persona que va a cambiarle el lugar tendría que volver a levantarse para cubrir el de usted, pero si usted gusta podremos preguntar si alguien quiere cambiar, ¿le parece?-

_** -Es obvio que nadie va a querer cambiarme el turno si tendrá que cubrirlo más tarde, ya han de haber perdido el sueño, además de que es mejor terminar vigilancia en este tiempo y después descansar a plazo corrido-**_ pensó Ino sarcástica,

-No, no señor, esta bien, lo siento por las molestias-

-Ande ve a descansar, dentro de dos tiempos es tu vigilancia, te avisará un compañero de turno, puedes retirarte-

-Si señor-. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente soltó un pequeño suspiro cansado, ni modo, tendría que volver a dormir. Solo esperaba que eso no fuese un distractor en la mañana, es difícil sacarte de la cabeza algo que no puedes entender. Si había algo que a Ino desesperaba y mucho, era no tener "La Información Completa".

Se recostó con la esperanza de no soñar con lo mismo, o de perdida no soñar nada, no, mejor soñar con Sasuke-kun, sí, eso servirá, ya que al despertar dirá algo como: "Solo fue un sueño", y sonreirá nostálgica. Definitivamente eso siempre pasa. Esa noche una chica deseaba soñar con su primer amor, un chico al que ella creía todavía amar, o eso hacia a su corazón creer, si ella hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría, hubiera elegido mil veces más no soñar nada a haber soñado eso que ella considero una pesadilla.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»«´¯`•.¸¸.°¤FIN CAPITULO 3¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»«´¯`•.¸¸.°¤

He tardado un poco más de lo usual jejeje, hablo como si ya tuviera muchos followers (9TuT)9 _(se vale soñar) _y lo sé es corto verdad(?; No queria dejarlo muy largo y pesado con cosas sin sentido como, que paso a cada minuto que Ino respiraba -.- seria abuuuurrido!.

Bueno aclarando puntos, Ino se encuentra en la Segunda División a la que ella junto con Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba fueron enviados como apoyo.

Llegaron tarde/noche por lo que se encontraban descanzando.

Llevo aproximadamente el 60% del cap4, por lo que si dios quiere en la semana subo el siguiente cap, (a la chica que adivinó el misterioso personaje "X", dejenme decirles que fue la persona que dijo la frase inicial de este capitulo y aparecerá en el siguiente.)

Sin más que decir, agradesco que me acompañen con esta pequeña historia hasta el final. CHAO! (n3n)/


	4. Chapter 4: Sollozos Silenciosos

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de Masashi Kishimoto **_(Si no, ya hubiera NH u.u)_

_Me esforcé un poco más en este cap, creo tuve más inspiración. Aun asi espero no lo sientan muy cargado xD Si su corazon les dicta dejen RR(? FF(? XD_

_Capitulo dedicado a Mayi amiga, compañera y gran escritora. Me eh leido sus fics y son hermosos. (PD: La encuentran en muchos grupos de Fanfics de Naruto/Itachinasasu/Sasuhina del FB como Adm xD, lokilla) _

«-´¯`-–…•´-».-.- Capitulo 4: Sueños : Sollozos silenciosos. -.-.«-`•…–-´¯`-»

_Ahhh, ahh, ahh!- Llevaba corriendo desde que llego a ese lugar, al igual que el anterior no podía distinguir muchas cosas, pero había algo que si podía, era obscuro. Todo lo era, pero sobretodo era esa atmosfera asfixiante, le atemorizaba. Sentía como si estuviese expuesta a cientos de miradas malignas, listas para arrancarle el alma y llevarla al vacio. Solo lo que pudo hacer fue correr para dejar esa sensación, pero a cada paso que daba se sentía más arrinconada. _

_El silencio la estaba matando, acostumbrada a escuchar almenos sus propios pasos, sentía que empezaba a delirar, pues en el fondo de ese silencio escuchaba risas, como si se rieran de ella._

_ Recordando que estaba en un sueño, Ino intento en vano causarse algún tipo de dolor para despertar de aquel lugar, pero no sentía su cuerpo. Miró hacia si misma y se asusto al ver su cuerpo translucido, impresionante lo que puede hacer la mente de un Yamanaka, su padre alguna vez se lo había mencionado,** "La mente es capaz de manipular bastantes cosas, incluso a nosotros mismos, debemos ser cuidadosos con nuestros pensamientos, deseos o sueños".** Aquella ocasión ella creyó que los sueños era en referencia a una meta personal, vaya experiencias da la vida para entender algunas cosas. _

_Intentó calmarse, tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente podría salir de ese sueño, si se desesperaba podría causar algún daño psicológico. Si, debía ser cuidadosa._

_** -A mi también me gusta!, es por eso que no seremos amigas más, a partir de hoy seremos rivales-** _

_-Sa…Sakura!- Grito tratando de encontrar a quien ella sabia era la dueña de la voz pero a cambio de su desesperado grito, Ino sintió que el lugar se hacia más frio y obscuro. Tenia miedo, miedo al presentir que ni siquiera era el inicio de aquello que estaba viviendo. Intento calmarse en vano, frente a sus ojos se abría un especie de portal negro y profundo, como si al caer en él podrías llevar mil años cayendo y aun así no tocarías fondo, sí, definitivamente así lo sentía._

_ La voz se repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez a partir del portal ella podía ser espectadora de la escena que lograba oir. _

_**-A mi también me gusta!, es por eso que no seremos amigas más, a partir de hoy seremos rivales-** Decía una niña con cabello rosado, tan bonito como lo recordaba Ino, de ojos llorosos pero una fuerte determinación en sus mirada. En ese día su primer verdadera amiga rompió la amistad que Ino había entablado con ella, entonces Ino dirigió la mirada a la pequeña rubia, que miraba con aura desafiante a la palirosada, nunca se dejaría vencer por nadie ni dar la espalda, le había encomendado su papá, pero por dentro era frágil, tan frágil que quiso llorar en ese momento, pero no pudo, no se lo permitió. _

_Ella lo recordaba, fue doloroso en sí que una persona prefiriera al amor que a la amistad, ella se consolaba argumentándose así misma que si le hubiesen dado a escoger entre Sasuke-kun y Sakura, bueno ella hubiese preferido MIL veces a Sasuke-kun, porque él era lindo y… bueno…amm,…creo que también inteligente. Y aunque su madre le había dicho que- "un amor puede ser pasajero, pero la verdadera amistad dura por siempre"-, ella dudaba si la frase estaba completa pues no creía que el amor era capaz de destruir una amistad. Ino lo aprendió con la experiencia. _

_**-Él… Él…se fue Ino ¡SE FUE!, no le importó que yo, que ¡yo le amaba!-** La escena cambio en cuanto la Sakura del portal dijo esas palabras, de pronto todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba, se vio a si misma llorando junto con una Sakura de 12 años. Las punzadas en su corazón no tardaron en llegar, justo como en aquella ocasión, a ambas les habían destrozado el corazón, una fue rechazada al expresarse y la otra no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. El dolor era diferente, pero en la misma dirección. _

_Él se había ido, aquella persona que le daba motivos para ser mejor y así llamar su atención se marchó y había dejado a una flor marchitarse, bueno de hecho a dos._

_ Ino lloraba descontroladamente, el recordar sucesos dolorosos o incluso volverlos a vivir, hacia que su mente (incluso estando dentro del sueño) reviviera esos sentimientos que ella pensó superar. –¿Qué me pasa?, ¡INO! ¡SE FUERTE!- Se maldecía asi misma por su poco autocontrol. _

_**-Estan muy heridos señorita, en estos momentos están peleando por sobrevivir-**_

_ -¡NO!¡No quiero verlo!- se digo mientras se abrazaba asi misma, lo recordaba perfectamente, la voz de aquella enfermera en el dia en que vio a sus compañeros, no, sus amigos moribundos en el hospital, después de fallar en aquella misión para traer a Sasuke-kun. Nunca se sintió más culpable de su estado, ella lo sabia, ellos lo sabían, Ino amaba a Sasuke y ellos la querían ver feliz. _

_Pero como juego del destino su cuerpo dejo de obedecerla a ella, levantando abruptamente su cara y abriéndose sus parpados en el acto, presenciando los cuerpos mancillados de sus amigos. Su cabeza le estaba taladrando al ver de nuevo esa escena, necesitó terapia para olvidarlo y nuevamente aparecían frente a ella. _

_El escenario volvió a cambiar y el entorno de Ino también, comenzó a llover, lo que parecía ser el cielo se volvió gris y del suelo comenzó a parecer como tierra lodosa. Conocía ese lugar, pero se negaba a creer que estuviese volviendo a vivir los días más dolorosos de su vida. Y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba cerró los ojos con mucha presión, no sabía que pasaría si lo viese de nuevo, no sabía si iba a quedar en shock. _

_**-"Ino, eres muy fuerte, confiable y responsable. Chōji y Shikamaru, son un par de perezosos irresponsables. Mantenlos en línea. Y, no te dejes vencer por Sakura. Ni en el ninjutsu... ni en el amor."-** _

_-Sen…¡SENSEI!¡ ASUMA SENSEI!- Grito con más fuerza que nunca y abrió de repente sus ojos, ahí estaba él, siendo detenido por Shikamaru y Chouji, no podía creer que esa persona volviera a morir frente a sus ojos, no, se negaba a creer. _

_Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas de nuevo y empezaron a volar rocas por todos lados, escombros, sangre, brazos, piernas, cuerpos despedazados. Todo paso como para torturarla lentamente, de repente las rocas se quedaron en un solo lugar y ella levanto la mirada con en aquella ocasión y miro a su izquierda, completando ese deja vú._

_** -CHIZUNE-SAN!-** ahí esta ella, muerta. Una de las personas que le dio apoyo para seguir su entrenamiento como ninja medico, a pesar de no poseer mucho talento para ello, le dedicaba palabras alentadoras,en el pasado ella podría haber revivido, pero eso no quitaba el dolor de perder en ese momento a Chizune-san, ya quería salir de esa tortura. _

_Ya no era capaz de resistir su cabeza por si misma, estaba en un punto en el que ella podría usar el término "Explotar"._

_ Ino, en ese momento se encontraba en el limbo, las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus azules ojos. No quería nada, no esperaba nada, en toda su vida los sucesos más dolorosos ocurrían en un lapso de tiempo bastante amplio como para poder superarlos u olvidarlos. Pero esta vez todo habia ocurrido en un mismo instante._

_** -Los problemas de Konoha, los elimina Konoha-**. _

_**- Sakura de nuevo-**, susurró Ino con mirada ausente, ese dolor es reciente por lo que no vale la pena ni siquiera molestarse en evadirlo puesto que, bueno, ahí seguía._

_ Sus pies se empezaron a sentir más livianos y observó que se encontraba en un aspecto fantasmal, estaba flotando sí, pero ella no era capaz de mover su cuerpo a voluntad. Y fue su mismo cuerpo la que la llevo a distintos escenarios, el primer lugar parecía un rio con muchísimos escombros, sobre de este estaba un puente destrozado en donde extrañamente crecían arboles o había unos enormes pero ¿eso era posible?. Miro más adelante y ví a Sakura llorar y a esa chicas pelirroja decirle algo. **-¿Qué le habrá pasado?, eh? Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?-** se dio cuenta que no la escuchaba y con movimiento involuntario la siguió de cerca, ella había sacado un kunai por lo que divisó ver. _

_Sakura estaba muy concentrada y seria, siguió con sus ojos la mirada de Sakura, lo que vio le paralizó en corazón._

_** -E…el…sello del clan Uchiha-** logro apenas articular, ahí estaba él, ¡era Sasuke!, no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, y aunque estuviese de espaldas ha logrado verlo. -Pero que hace Sakura, porque no va tras de él?-. Entonces lo recordó, su mirada, el kunai, la misión. Aquella era la oportunidad. _

_**-¡NO! ¡SAKURA NO LO HAGAS!-** Grito tanto como su garganta le permitía, Sakura seguía avanzando. Un paso, otro paso, uno más. Ino la quería detener pero su cuerpo no respondía, por Dios ellas lo amaban, no, se negaba a creerlo, imposible que Sakura lo haga. Pero Ino se le iba escapando el alma con cada paso de Sakura, ella estaba a punto de llegar,_

_** -¡DETENTE-** levanto su kunai._

_** -¡POR FAVOR SAKURA NO LO HAGAS!-** Lo vio, aunque fuese casi imperceptible, ese kunai tenia veneno, con solo una pequeña herida, podría ser fatal. _

_**-¡SAKUURAAA!**- Ino dio su último grito con su alma encima y de pronto como si sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas, Sakura paró en seco a menos de 5cm del cuerpo de Sasuke, suspiró, pero ese suspiro fue cortado cuando Sasuke giro violentamente donde Sakura, la tomó del cuello y la azotó contra el muro. Ino se quedo sin habla, las cosas se habían volteado, pero si Sakura regreso a la Villa, **-¿estará bien verdad?-**se preguntó._

_ Sasuke tomó el kunai de Sakura, a Ino se le escaba el corazón. Su amiga, no se imaginaba como se sentiría si ella estuviese en esa situación. _

_Su vista se empezó a nublar. Quería seguir viendo, pero solo logro divisar una mancha amarilla frente a sus ojos. Pero eso no impidió que no se sintiera impotente. _

_Poco a poco sintió que retomaba control de sus movimientos, pero sentía el cuerpo entumido. Se abrazó así misma para poder apaciguar un poco el dolor. Todo de nuevo se volvió negro._

_ A lo lejos más voces comenzaban a sonar. No, de hecho eran gritos, gritos de dolor, de resignación, había un grito ella lo oía mas que cualquier otro, y por algún motivo le dolía. Y de un segundo a otro, esos gritos fueron silenciados.** -¡NO!-** dijo Ino, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, no sabía que le pasaba pero su cuerpo reaccionaba como si hubiese perdido algo, algo para ella. _

_De nuevo aparecieron voces, eran diferentes, lo podía escuchar. Las voces eran de guerra, de amor, de lucha. Un sentimiento de protección apareció envolviendo su cuerpo en un inexplicable calor, apaciguando el frio de aquel lugar. Ino abrió los ojos, vio manchas. _

_Había una mancha gigante enfrente a ella, vio su cuerpo y estaba conformado de manchas color verde, negras y partes de color que deberían de ser su piel. Observo más a su alrededor y había muchísimas más manchas como ella, deberían ser Shinobis, supuso. _

_De repente la mancha gigante lanzo algunas cosas en su dirección, mientras veía como algunas manchas iban perdiendo su color. Adelante observo 3 luces de hermoso tonalidad, una era dorada y otras dos de un color plata-blanco. Brillaban no cegantemente, si no de una tonalidad que daba paz. Las luces se movieron rápidamente, y como en una fracción de segundo varias de las cosas que lanzaba la mancha gigante le habían dado a una luz que poco a poco se fue opacando._

_ Ino sentía que se le iba el alma, no podía entender cómo es que una luz le diera ese sentimiento, toco su cara y estaba llorando. No lo entendía y pero tenía el presentimiento de que no quería saberlo. Enseguida su corazón le empezó a doler de una manera sobrenatural. _

_-**¡Ah, aaaaaah!**- Le dolía a morir, le dolía tanto que empezó a retorcerse del dolor._

_ -**¡Ya por favor, quiero salir de aquí!-** Grito tanto como podía._

-Ino- _ El dolor era increíble, pero algo la llamaba, algo lejano que hizo que en su abdomen empezó a extenderse algo de paz por todo su cuerpo. _

-Ino-san-_ Esa voz… Quería que la ayudara. _

-Sácame por favor-_ Dijo Ino con sus labios. _

-Ino-san, despierte por favor-

«-´¯`-–…•´-».-.- -.-.«-`•…–-´¯`-»

Desperté y de golpe me senté tomando mi cabeza, seguía con los ojos cerrados pero mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

-Ino-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- No pude contestar, no sentía mi voz. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, y miré al dueño de la voz que me sacó de aquella pesadilla. Y lo vi, lo conocía de hacia tanto tiempo y no logre reconocer su voz, que tonta. Sus ojos tan afilados, tan puros, y como decía Hinata-chan, "son unos ojos severos, pero amables", era cierto.

-Le diré al capitán que no se encuentra bien para tomar su turno- Se levantó para dirigirse donde el capitán del escuadrón.

-Espere Neji-san, lo siento, tuve un mal sueño- Le dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-¿Está segura?, recuerde que debe estar al cien por ciento para poder permanecer en guardia-

-Si, lo siento, me reportaré de inmediato, ¿soy su reemplazo de turno?-

-No, somos compañeros de turno, vamos- Me ayudo a levantarme, es un caballero después de todo.

«-´¯`-–…•´-».-.- -.-.«-`•…–-´¯`-»

Ya media hora llevaba observando el horizonte. Nada. Gracias a Dios parecía ser una noche tranquila. Pero, aun no sacaba de mi mente estos terribles recuerdos de mi cabeza.

-Estúpido sueño, estúpida cabeza,… estúpidos recuerdos- Dije tratando de desahogarme, lo curioso de todo es que la parte final de mis últimos dos sueños no tengo la menor idea del significado que tuvieron, _**-Estoy segura de que estaba soñando con recuerdos, pero entonces ¿porque siento que eso no lo he vivido?-**_ Se preguntó y de nuevo se limpio aquellas lagrimas traicionas que salieron sin que ella quisiese.

Algo en su cabeza le punzo levemente, si, lo sentía, estaba siendo observada. –¿Quien?-

-Al menos sus sentidos siguen bien, pero si sigue distraída puede que llegue a afectarle y en consecuencia afectaría a la Alianza Shinobi, sé que no debería de meterme en sus asuntos, pero, siento que usted necesita hablar sobre ello. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Neji-san, usted…-le quise preguntar cómo es que lo supo, pero no pude. En toda mi vida he cruzado palabra con él cuando:

Uno: cuando se trata de una misión.

Dos: cuando se tratase de Hinata-chan.

Y tres (y vergonzosamente me cuesta admitirlo) cuando fallidamente intente seducirlo en los exámenes Chunnin, ese es mi recuerdo más vergonzoso, puesto que nunca (a excepción de Sasuke-kun) había fallado.

-Si usted lo desea puedo permanecer en silencio a su lado, a veces cuando Hinata-sama se siente decaída le gusta que la abrace, dice que se siente protegida- Lo miré, ¿Neji tenía enserio ese lado?, sabía que la relación con Hinata-chan había cambiado, nunca me imagine cuanto. Y de un impulso no sabiendo de donde rayos salió.

Lo abracé.

No me importó si se sorprendió o se asqueo, él fue la persona que se ofreció a ayudarme en primer lugar.

-Gracias, Neji-san- Le dije recargando mi cara en su pecho, realmente se sentía bien tanta masculinidad, ¿porque nunca lo noté?, definitivamente Hinata es suertuda por tener alguien así para ella.

-Neji-san, Hinata-chan tiene razón, realmente usted da el sentimiento de protección- le dije mientras me separaba un poco y le sonreía.

«-´¯`-–…•´-».-.- -.-.«-`•…–-´¯`-»

Neji no recordaba el día en el que había abierto tan desmesuradamente los ojos. Realmente le sorprendió, pero siendo Ino como la conocía, supuso que no lo hizo con segundas intenciones, entendía en parte su impulsiva personalidad, de cierta manera le hizo recordar a cierto rubio idiota que conocía. ¿Por qué los rubios solamente dan problemas? Se preguntó.

Ella se separó un poco y él estuvo al tanto de sus acciones.

-Neji-san, Hinata-chan tiene razón, realmente usted da el sentimiento de protección- Que ella dijese eso definitivamente lo tomo por sorpresa, sin quererlo sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos y giro su cabeza inconscientemente. Neji tomó de los hombros a Ino y la separaba de su cuerpo, no quería sentirse de nuevo avergonzado.

-¿Le parece si me cuenta lo que le afecta mientras seguimos vigilando?- Le preguntó Neji mientras activaba su byakugan y observaba los alrededores. -500 metros-, entrecerró su mirada, -700 metros-, dijo mientras afilaba la mirada, -Listo, tenemos libres 15 minutos, después de eso tendré que volver a mi puesto-

-I-Increíble- dijo Ino observando su byakugan, _**-¿Cómo es posible que se vuelva más endemoniadamente atractivo con solo saltar las venas de su rostro?-**_

-Y bien, me dijo que le agobiaba su sueño, ¿está bien si hablamos de él?

-Yo… yo, en realidad tuve dos sueños, el primero fue muy hermoso, me mostro los momentos más preciados de mi vida y aquellos sentimientos que había olvidado, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-El segundo…fue…fue…¡tan horrible!, me mostro exactamente los momentos más horribles de mi vida, además me hizo sufrir mucho- Dijo Ino soltando de nuevo lagrimas de sus ojos, junto sus manos a la altura de su corazón, ella por primera vez se estaba abriendo completamente hacia una persona quien desinteresadamente se había acercado a ella a preguntarle sobre su estado. Normalmente cuando se sentía triste Shikamaru o Chouji le daban su espacio para que ella sola pudiera combatir con sus demonios internos. Con Sakura nunca quiso mostrarse débil, cosa en la que últimamente había fallado, aun así sentía que como Sakura sentía lo más parecido a ella, era más difícil consolarse mutuamente.

Inesperadamente Neji tomo su rostro con una mano y le limpio las lagrimas, el hecho que una chica llorara le recordó a su Hinata-sama cuando era más pequeña, hubiese dado tanto por poder remediar las cosas en su pasado, olvidar aquel rencor hacia esa pequeña niña y poder consolarla, sí, eso debía ser o eso pensaba Neji.

Ino se quedo estática por los movimientos de Neji, lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

-Sabes hay otra parte de mis sueños, Al final de cada uno siempre hubo momentos en los que no entendía nada, yo creía que todo eran recuerdos de mi vida, pero, los sucesos que ocurrían eras difusos y nunca había escuchado tales palabras o vivido esos escenarios. No sé que me sucede, pero esa sensación hace que sienta un profundo vacio en mi pecho. Yo….yo no sé qué hacer, la duda me está matando- dijo limpiando las nuevas lagrimas que salían.

Pero Neji tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas cosas que vio Ino no eran recuerdos, sino más bien predicciones. Había leído algo similar en datos de la biblioteca Hyuga, _"…Los Jutsus del clan Yamanaka varían en cada sujeto, Tonari Yamanaka por ejemplo, fue reconocida por su asombrosa habilidad vidente. Los civiles e incluso shinobis llegaban a ella en busca de predicciones y su fortuna a futuro. Se estima que el 94% de sus predicciones fueron acertadas…"_ Siendo Neji el genio que es, memorizó los datos de cada clan conocido por la villa, por ello Neji creía que si en realidad Ino habia visto algo a futuro, el que ella hubiese despertado desesperada, llorando y a punto de entrar en shock, debería ser una mala señal para lo que estaba por delante. Pobre Ino. Aunque si Neji recordaba a Naruto, el destino es algo que uno mismo elige por lo tanto, si Ino es capaz de decidir su futuro, todo lo demás podrá pasar como una advertencia.

-Sabes, tú realmente no tienes porque sentirte así, eres fuerte. Solo deja las cosas que pasen de la manera que tu lo decidas, nunca dejes que algo tome una decisión por ti, y ¿te digo algo?, no dejes que las cosas de tu pasado te atormenten-. Dijo Neji sonriendo de medio lado, aquella chica era todo en uno, la podías ver de lejos y era un escándalo andante, brillando tanto que contagiaba con su luz a los demás, pero cuando ella estaba triste, podías ver ese brillo opacarse, sentías que debías cuidar ese pequeña estela de luz. Pero, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba tanto en Ino? Se preguntaba irónicamente en su mente.

-**_Esa…Esa frase, yo la he escuchado antes, ¿esto iba a pasar?_**-. -Gracias Neji-san, por lo que has hecho por mí, yo no tengo nada con que agradecerte, pero si me lo permites te lo devolveré con un regalo que yo consideraba el más preciado para una chica-. **_–Okey Ino, ya estás aquí, ya abriste la boca como mensa ahora no hay como echarse para atrás, okey, respira, cierra los ojos y solo hazlo-_**.

Mientras Ino debatía internamente, Neji levantaba una ceja con incredulidad, pero **_-¿qué diantres está pensando aquella chica loca?-_**. se debatía internamente._**-Bien sea lo que sea, no creo sea tan loco o malo, así que supongo que esperaré a ver qué locura se le ocurre-**_.

**_-¡¿Lista?!...¡AHORA!-_ **Inesperadamente Ino se acercó a Neji, tomó su chaleco ninja y lo jaló con ella, se puso de puntitas y le planto un tremendo beso que Neji estaba seguro que si antes había abierto mucho los ojos y apenas se sonrojó, es ese momento parecía un tomate maduro nivel Hinata-sama, y los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele.

.

Definitivamente eso es lo más loco que Ino pudo haber hecho. (Ó eso creyó)

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»«´¯`•.¸¸.°¤FIN CAPITULO 4¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»«´¯`•.¸¸.°¤

_ (Y esto apenas empieza…)_ Jojojojo ¿Que tal?! Me gustaría haber puesto esa frase arriba xD, pero bue(?

Es verdad queridos, queridas! ESTO ES EL INICIO! Waaahhh! Nos espera mucho (Y más en el nex chap!) _Cómo ya podeis daos cuenta_, el misterioso personaje "X" es….. CHACHACHAAAAAN!

NEJI! *0* (jajajajaj mucha emoción y casi todos le atinarón LOL)

Espero que me sigan acompañando a escribir esta historia :D Voy:) atrasada:) en:) mi:) cronograma:).Pero antes de todo aclararé ciertos puntos:

1) Mi español/España no es perfecto ToT _pero ¿os ha encantado verdad?_ Jajaja okei no;_;

2) Empezaré a escribir un crossover de esta historia, titulado **"The Love isn't a game"** básicamente este es el tema:

_ Lo cierto fue que después de salir un par de meses, los 2 nos dimos cuenta que no somos el uno al otro. Solo jugamos al "tal vez" y en el camino dañamos muchos corazones. –¿Seremos capaces de curarlos Naruto?-.-No lo sé Sakura-chan pero sabes que nunca me rindo…-.-"Porque ese es tu camino ninja"-completó Sakura con sarcasmo._

La historia se ambienta a partir de cuando Sakura le "declara sus sentimientos" a Naruto, este ultimo las medio acepta y a partir de ahí empiezan a salir.

Mucho enredo, mucho drama y por supuesto las parejitas :3 COMMING SOON!

3) A los que siguen esta historia pueden agragarme a mi FB: Konan AyaLa o a mi pag de FB: By:Zarah Konan también próximamente agregaré el dibujo referente a este cap *u* al deviantart, pero después se los paso porque no me acuerdo como es xD. Byebye ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Efectos Secundarios

-_flashbacks-_

**_-pensamientos-_**

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de Masashi Kishimoto **_(Si no, ya hubiera NH u.u)_

_Antes de Iniciar me gustaria decir que dedico este capitulo a todas aquellas personas que nacieron en este bonito dia :3 25/04 Felicidades! Claro, seré algo egoista y diré que tambien es mi cumpleaños xD. Listo, a leer:_

«-´¯`-–…·´-».-.- **Capitulo 5: Efectos Secundarios**. -.-.«-`·…–-´¯`-»

-¡Ino a tu derecha!-

-¿AH?, ¡KYA!- Grito Ino girando imprevistamente en fracciones de segundo.

Ino estaba en el campo de batalla notablemente distraída. Apenas y había logrado esquivar el ataque de un zetsu blanco a milímetros de su rostro. Con una vena punzándole en la sien le planteo tremenda patada en la espalda de aquella asquerosa creatura blanca.

Si esa bestia hubiese maltratado su más puro foco de atracción aun sin guerra la hubiese matado con sus propias manos, justo como ahora, claro está.

Agitó su cabeza, otro impulso de vanidad había venido hacia ella.

-Ino, no se que tengas hoy, pero es mejor que te lo saques de la cabeza de una buena vez. Concéntrate. Chouji, apoya a Ino,- dictó Shikamaru

Ino por su parte miro a Shikamaru dándole entender que había captado el mensaje y lo pondría en marcha, por su parte Chouji asentó con la cabeza acercándose para cubrir a Ino.

Su compañera no estaba bien, se habían dado cuenta desde el día cuando el trió Ino-Shika-Cho fue solicitado para regresar a su escuadrón original, mientras que Kiba y unos cuantos más permanecieron en la segunda división como refuerzo permanente.

En todo ese día, desde que se les informo en la madrugada de dos días atrás sobre el regreso a su escuadrón, Ino no había hablado ni una sola palabra que no fuera por obligación. Algo muy anormal en ella y que solo ocurría cuando algo la molestaba o preocupaba, eso bien lo sabia Shikamaru. Lo malo de todo es que Ino en cosas personales es alguien muy cerrada, no le gustaba que preguntaran por su estado o su problema pues ella al parecer lo tomaba como si le dijeran débil o alguien que no sabe solucionar su vida, asi que en lo que respecta en cuanto a eso, solo es cuestión de esperar a que ella se reconcilie con sus demonios

internos. Shikamaru ni siquiera pudo suspirar y decir su ya típico "_problemático"_ el tiempo y las circunstancias no daba cavidad para más cosas que no fuera dar el cien por ciento en el campo de batalla. Ino era fuerte, eso era lo único que él necesitaba saber.

«-´¯`-–…·´-».-.- -.-.«-`·…–-´¯`-»

Pasaron horas de lucha sin descanso y a veces sin ni siquiera poder parpadear.

**-¿De donde mierda salen tantos imbéciles enemigos?-** pensó la chica para sí mientras saltaba en el aire esquivando una bomba que había sido lanzada de su lado izquierdo y en ese mismo momento mandaba una cuartilla de Shurikens para desviar una bandada de kunais que cobardemente le habían lanzado por la espalda.

**-Bola de maricas, no pueden atacar de frente- **se dijo nuevamente Ino.

Desde la intervención de Shikamaru había decidido concentrarse y no dar más problemas a su equipo, ellos no tenían la culpa de sus sonzadas ocurrencias ni sus niñerías, así que como ella había oído de aquella frase en Konoha que decía "La ropa sucia se lava en casa" ella dejaría de lado aquel suceso para poder concentrarse en el momento.

Suspiro en sus adentros dando una patada al último enemigo que captaba su campo de visión y a sus alrededores. Después de ello corrió a otro campo de batalla junto con sus compañeros.

«-´¯`-–…·´-».-.- -.-.«-`·…–-´¯`-»

-¡Puaag!-

-¡Tanimoto-saaaaaan! ¡NOOOOO!- Una Kunoichi de edad mediana del sexo femenino contenía sus lagrimas en sus ojos y la rabia en su interior para no comenter una imprudencia contra el enemigo que sin pudor alguno había abierto el pecho de su camarada y sacado su corazón aun cuando este seguía vivo.

Un escenario que lamentablemente se venía repitiendo entre los shinobis que perdían a sus compañeros, camaradas y seres queridos frente a sus ojos. Una guerra es una guerra, después de todo.

-Uno más y estaremos completos- Sonreía un sujeto, que por su apariencia ocular daba a entender que era un enemigo invocado por el Jutsu: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Jutsu de Invocación de la Resurrecion Impura).

La kunoichi miraba con impotencia la escena, sus ojos presenciaban el desgajamiento de la piel y el interminable brotar de la sangre de su ex compañero. Su corazón le gritaba: "¡CORRE!¡ MATA A ESE MALDITO!", pero su razón la mantenía paralizada. En Iwa, en su niñez aun venia esa estúpida regla a su mente. Una regla que fue impuesta a los niños de su generación a aprendérsela y repetirla por lo menos 5 horas seguidas.

Porque podrían ser diferentes países, diferentes ciudades, diferentes culturas, pero, un ninja es un ninja y por sobretodo esta el deber .De cualquier forma que estuviese escrito en el reglamento shinobi aquella regla era indispensable tener en cuenta y siempre coincidían en una misma cosa:

"…Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos en un misión, ni mucho menos dejarse llevar por estos…"

- Tan fácil, fue tan fácil aprenderlo y aun así yo…- pensó la joven ninja cuando una lagrima traicionera bajo por el contorno de su rostro. Y como si no hubiese mañana, se lanzó al ataque deseando que la muerte no fuese en vano. Solo en ese momento fue capaz de escuchar la adrenalina en el palpitar de su corazón.

Después de todo Kakuzu llevaba tiempo ya observándola como el siguiente objetivo. Su ultimo y faltante objetivo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Definitivamente las cosas no habían salido NADA como él lo creyó.

Oh vamos, tantas historias, tantos héroes con batallas épicas para después ser amados por todos. Era como el sueño de cualquier niño, el poder probarse así mismo en batalla, NO, el probarles a todos SU PODER en batalla, salvar una que otra damisela, patear los traseros de los bichos raros. Aaaah, todo lo que hubiese soñado y aunque él no fuese niño, no significaba que no le gustasen los retos…

Pero tenía que haber una bicho que curiosamente era rubia para cagarle el inicio de todo.

Porque desde aquella humillación pública que le había hecho Ino frente a la Alianza Shinobi, no había día en el que Kiba hubiese salido con saldo "blanco" en alguna situación. Si no quedaba en ridículo por él mismo, algo pasaba que lo dejaba como el menos apto para una guerra.

Maldita rubia.

¿Desde cuando la oxigenada se creía tan madura? ¿o será que ella también tiene pensado "lucirse" como una diva kunoichi?- se debatía mentalmente Kiba. Claro no podía aceptar que la rubia fuera más "adulta" que él, porque según Kiba ya era un MACHO echo y derecho y el hecho de que Ino fuese rubia daba mucho de que hablar.

¿No decían que los rubios eran tontos y estaban huecos?.

Simplemente vean a Naruto, tonto, idiota, despistado, cabezota, hijo de·$··%&$% (muchas bellas cualidades que Kiba enumeró en su cabeza).

Suspiró, Naruto, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, estaba creciendo, era fuerte y decidido, ¿será que lo estaban dejando sus compañeros atrás? Negó con la cabeza, no veía el caso de hacerse esas ideas. Él también podía subir tanto como quisiese. Y con ese pensamiento terminaba de quitar el lodo y esa cosa viscosa asquerosa que se le había adherido a la piel cuando le cayó un zetsu blanco encima.

De solo recordar la escena Kiba puso cara de vómito y unas líneas azules aparecían en su rostro.

**FLASHBACK**

_Se había quedado dormido. Nadie absolutamente nadie reparo en su existencia._

_Kiba al ser de los últimos en hacer la guardia más larga por ser la que se aproximaba al amanecer, creyó que sería inteligente de su parte el vigilar desde la rama de un árbol a una distancia prudente del campamento y asi tener una mejor vista panorámica del lugar. Lastimosamente desde hacía un par de días, a Akamaru se le había subido un extraño animal (llámese pulga) a su pelaje y este mismo había estado picoteándoles todas esas noches. _

_Kiba no recordaba la existencia de dicho animal puesto que al ser vecinos de clan con el abúrame y estar de mejor amigo y compañero con uno de ellos toda su vida, no había tenido esos problemas de los que su amigo Shino se había encargado personalmente a costas de Kiba para evitarle inconvenientes. Por lo cual si Kiba en el pasado había escuchado acerca de esos parásitos, no lo recordaba._

_Y justo en ese momento llevaba prácticamente 1 semana desde que no veía a su amigo por que había sido solicitado en otro escuadrón de la división y ya la vida se le estaba complicando. Por lo que en su tiempo de guardia, mientras Akamaru vigilaba por debajo del árbol y Kiba por arriba, ambos separados, se habían quedado dormidos. Al parecer la pequeña alimaña se alborotaba cuando Kiba y Akamaru estaban juntos. Solamente. _

_Había despertado cuando el sol aparecía en su auge más extremo, justo arriba de él, y un colado rayo le había pegado de lleno en los parpados cuando el viento había movido las hojas que yacían en la copa de los arboles. Despertó de golpe maldiciendo la hora, regreso rápidamente al campamento y fue cuando se dio cuenta que éste había sido ya levantado._

_-Maldita sea.- bufó.-Akamaru vamos rápido- y el perro ladro culpable también de haberse atrasado. Ahí se le iba a Kiba un punto menos para impresionar al Capitán del escuadrón, ó ya de perdida a algún sub-capitán._

_-Un minuto…-dijo Kiba sin dejar de correr por el sendero que indicaban unas huellas. -¿Qué acaso Hinata y Neji no están en ésta división?-giró a ver a su amigo fiel Akamaru quien gimió en señal de afirmación. –entonces porque...- Empezó a verse un Kiba deprimido._

_Será que ni su propia amiga se había acordado de él. Digo, la chica tenia buenos ojos, no era difícil haberlo "buscado con la mirada". Escucho a su perro ladrar pero no tenía ánimos de ver hacia arriba._

_-KIBA-KUN, ¡Cuidado!- Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la zona de batalla cuando alguien ya le había aventado un zetsu medio descuartizado que le había hecho caer al suelo hacia atrás._

_Se quiso levantar de inmediato para ver cual idiota le había lanzado a aquel adefesio contra su cuerpo. Y cuando dijo idiota , mágicamente había aparecido Neji rotando al estilo del Hakke Kussho y lanzando un nuevo enemigo hacia su dirección.._

_Si, esto lo hiba a vengar._

_ -¡Neji nisan para! Creo que lastimaste a Kiba-kun- Y como un ángel, Hinata, su amiga, lo vino a salvar. Kiba ya podía verle sus alas a la chica mientras se acercaba a él. ¿Qué?, NO, espera, se supone que estaba enojado con ella._

_-Hinata-sama no se distraiga, Kiba puede levantarse solo-_

_-Pero nisan-_

_-Oi Kiba, levantate, deja de hacerte el mártir-_

_-No seria tan difícil ¡si dejaras de lanzarme a estas asquerosidades!-_

_-Entonces muévete de ese lugar-_

_-Tu maldito…- No sabía que traía ese día Neji ,a leguas se le veía irritado y de mal humor más de lo normal, pero no iba a dejarse ser el saco de desahogo del Hyuga._

_De pronto Kiba comenzó a sentir una sensación calientita en la parte baja de su espalda. OH NO, ¿no podría pasar justamente eso ,verdad?, Digo habían pasado ya al menos 11 años desde que había superado la edad vergonzosa en la que él amanecía "sudado" en su cama. Además ni que hubiese bebido tanta agua en el trayecto como para sobrellenar su estomago. Pero el empezar sentir ahora frio en aquella zona solo podía indicar desgracia para el pobre corazón de Kiba y justo, justo enfrente de su amiga, el idiota de su primo y de la batalla. ¿Podía empeorar?._

_-¿Qué pasa Kiba-kun, te ves pálido?, ¿No puedes pelear?, ¿Te has lastimado la espalda?, te revisaré.- Decía una Hinata preocupada acercándose a Kiba._

_-¡Mierda! ¡Y ahora que hago!- Buscó con la mirada a su amigo Akamaru para que le ayudara, pero lo encontró en la zona donde había caído previamente y reparo en algo que antes no había notado._

_Un charco, un charco de lodo. Bueno, al menos se descarta la vergonzosa opción que había pensado, pero, espera, ¿lodo?, eso significa que en el pantalón…_

_Se giro un poco para comprobar y efectivamente, su retaguardia rebosaba de una gran mancha de lodo que comenzaba a chorrear por su pantalón hacia abajo, y como un bonus extra el olor de entrañas de zetsu blanco que había caído sobre él solo empeoraba las cosas. Estaba en una situación que bien podía malinterpretarse. Kiba lo sabía debía salir de ahí y rápido._

_-Kiba-kun ¿Qué tienes?¿Porque no peleas?- Decía una Hinata golpeando con su Puño gentil a un enemigo. Anteriormente no pudo completar el chequeo de Kiba porque más enemigos venían hacia ellos, Hinata no entendía porque su amigo se había quedado quieto sin pelear si él era de las pocas personas que se habían entusiasmado con oir la palabra "guerra", ella creyó que estaba en la primera línea de batalla peleando y ahora que lo pensaba se le hacia raro, ¿Por qué Kiba venia desde la dirección de el campamento de anoche?, lo había pensado pero su Byakugan no le mentia, él era Kiba, lo podía percibir con su chackra. Pero Hinata dejo de lado el tema cuando vió a su primo acercarse a Kiba._

_-Oi, Kiba, ¡despierta!- le dijo dándole un sape y sacándolo de su trance._

_En cuanto Kiba miró a Neji frunció a más no poder el ceño, no podía en ese momento hacer nada que no delatara su situación por lo que en ese momento emprendió una retirada estratégica al centro del bosque (donde se llevaba con mas auge la batalla). Ya después le regresaría a Neji una a una de las que le había hecho._

_Antes de partir Hinata solo escucho un –Akamaru vámonos- viendo como el perro de alguna manera tapaba la visión que tenía en Kiba , finalmente junto a su primo se volvió a concentrar en batalla solo esperaba que su amigo estuviese bien._

_Kiba por otra parte agradecía la extraña espesura de ese bosque con el que discretamente mientras peleaba, una que otra planta le hacia el favor de llevarse el lodo de su ropa. No entendía bien como no se le ocurrió antes. Pero bueno ya estaba por fin de vuelta peleando a todo lo que podía desear, retomando sus ánimos iníciales, Kiba por fin sentía que le había dado vuelta a la pagina._

_Y justamente en medio de una batalla bastante interesante para Kiba, se dio cuenta que uno de los sub-capitanes le miraba de reojo. ¡Era su oportunidad para probarse! Asi que sin esperar más llamo a su amigo para juntos realizar una de sus técnicas preferidas el Gatsuuga (Doble colmillo de perforación). Pero todo callo en seco cuando en el último choque de golpes y patadas su contrincante, que era un revivido por el edo tensei, pronuncio palabras de las cuales Kiba no hubiese querido escuchar._

_-Hey chico, oye ya se que soy tu enemigo y estoy muerto y toda la cosa, pero deberías al menos cuidarte de esos accidentes, digo, aun tu perro huele más a flores que tú- _

_-…-_

_._

_Fue como si el mundo hubiera sido silenciado para Kiba. Miro su pantalón notando una mancha café seca y bueno, el olor no le ayudaba para nada. Observó un poco a su derecha un Shinobi del escuadrón contenía una sonrisa de lado aun cuando este estaba luchando, a su izquierda no era un panorama diferente, se notaba en sus rostros que querían reírse pero la situación los contenía de ello, y el capitán, bueno ese al menos no había estado presente. Empezó a escuchar un gemido ronco que bien Kiba lo reconocía, como una risa de perro._

_-Akamaru también tú- el perro callo al oír a Kiba, pocas veces Akamaru realmente podía gozar vida canina si su amo lo acarreaba la diosa de la mala suerte, al menos en lo que lleva del día Akamaru se había divertido de lo lindo._

_-URUSEI- Vociferó Kiba retomando de nueva cuenta el control de su cuerpo queriendo descargar la furia que sintió en ese momento. No iba a perdonar a ese teme por dejarlo en semejante situación. Y así, entre patadas, golpes y puños, continuo la batalla del descontrol del castaño del clan Inuzuka._

_Había acabado con una buena cantidad de enemigos ya cuando el cielo pintaba tonalidades obscuras. Se había descargado, realmente no esperaba aquellas palabras. Estaban de nueva cuenta en un nuevo sitio de campamento preparando las cosas. Cuando alguien, el encargado de coordinación levanto la voz._

_-Bien en este momento haré la repartición de tareas, pongan atención por favor._

_Kiysuke, Tanma, Ryooyu, Seito, Kouta. Se encargaran de encontrar viveres a 50 metros de distancia máximo 80 a la redonda, y harán la primera ronda de vigilancia en la zona norte._

_- Hai- Gritaron al unísono desapareciendo de inmediato._

_Así el encargado fue nombrando a cada uno sus deberes, unos debían ayudar al equipo médico, otros tenían que ir a reconocimiento de la zona, otros tomaban su descanso antes de que les tocara tomar vigilancia. Kiba no reparó mucho en lo que decía el sub-capitan y también coordinador si no hasta que fue nombrado._

_-Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shibaru, Mouka., se encargarán de la vigilancia de la zona Sur hasta las 5:40 hrs-_

_-Hai-_

_-Ah si, e Inuzuka, a petición de la mayoría, por favor toma un baño- dijo este ultimo dando media vuelta y alejándose. En su voz no se noto burla u ofensa alguna, pero para Kiba, el que halla dicho eso, frente a todos, frente a Hinata y ese idiota de Neji con su casi imperceptible sonrisa de superioridad…_

_-hai…- lo dijo apenas en un susurro completamente apenado. ¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo justo enfrente de todos? ¿Por qué dijo "a petición de la mayoría"? ¿Acaso olía tan mal?, levanto un poco la mirada y se dio cuenta, NADIE estaba a menos de 5 metros cerca de él. Ni siquiera Akamaru que llevaba un rato ya tapándose la nariz con sus patas delanteras. De cualquier manera el ya tenía pensado tomar un baño, se pasó una mano por la cara cuando sintió unas costras de mugre, sangre, tierra, ya ni sabía que eran. Después bajo al cuello y sintió una sustancia pegajosa y babosa que tenía hasta el pecho y sobre su ropa._

_Bah, al menos de todo lo que había planeado para ese día, él baño era lo único que podría realizar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Al menos había sido refrescante ese baño, pensó Kiba. Poniéndose su ropa en su lugar, ya limpia, se apresuro a llegar a suplir en turno a Neji, que aunque quisiese hacerlo esperar más a por él no podía hacerlo gracias a que lo habían nombrado "encargado de equipo" para que checara que las vigilancia fuese constante y sin contratiempos.

Estúpido Neji.

En el camino miro hacia arriba y vio a Hinata arriba de una rama enfocando su vista hacia el horizonte, levanto una mano en señal de saludo, ella le contesto levantando su mano también aun sin girar su mirada, Kiba sabía que ella lo veía con su byakugan, se pregunto si su compañera lo podría haber visto desnudo. Sonrió por lo bajo y negó con incredulidad, Hinata no era así, antes de hacerlo moriría de vergüenza.

-Kiba-kun, por favor ve con nisan, al parecer le duele su cabeza- dijo Hinata con cara preocupada pero sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-Esta bien, ire a suplirlo de cualquier modo-

Llegando con Neji se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, este se estaba sobando la frente y ojos muy seguido.

-oi Neji, deja de sobreexigirte-

-Solo necesito descansar- Neji se levanto dispuesto a caminar pero curiosamente para Kiba se dio cuenta que Neji no estaba andando por el camino correcto. ¿Y se supone que él es el del "poder ocular"?

-Oi, ¡Neji!, no es que me importe pero si no hago algo Hinata me culpará,-(cosa que ni Kiba creía pues Hinata no hacia eso, pero Kiba no hiba aguantar la culpa). Asi que antes de que cayera Neji del cansancio llegó Kiba junto con Akamaru para sostenerlo y ponerlo en el suelo.

-Genial, ahora soy niñera- dijo Kiba poniendo una improvisada camilla en el suelo y dejando a Neji en esta, se puso a un lado de Neji y mientras Akamaru se ponía en el otro. Ahora solo debía enfocarse en sentir con su nariz, porque ese era parte de su trabajo después de todo, aunque un Neji dormido… Daba muchas ideas para vengarse. Sonrió un tanto despreocupado, ¿Qué tan mal se vería Neji con un bigote? ¿O unos labios pintados?

Aquellos plumones de tinta permanente nunca le había parecido tan perfectos en su bolsillo como hasta ahora. Se supone que eran para realizar mensajes rápidos en caso de emergencia o necesidad. Pero la venganza para él era urgente y también la necesitaba. ¿Se estará volviendo tan emo como Sasuke?

Destapó el plumón y lentamente lo acercaba a su rostro estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando…

-Acercas eso más a mi cara y te juro que te quedas sin descendencia- Dijo Neji activando su línea sucesiva como para enfatizar la amenaza.

Kiba había brincado en su lugar por el despertar de Neji , bufó molesto, -Exageras, desactiva tu línea, No debes extralimitarte, tus ojos no deben estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo - termino por decir enfocándose a la lejanía.

-No pasa nada- Dijo restándole importancia.

-¡Usar tu byakugan en exceso hasta que colapse, no parece estar nada bien! Acabarte tú solo de esta manera no impresionará a nadie.-

-¡QUE TE CALLES KIBA!- Dijo Neji visiblemente molesto girando hacia Akamaru que solo reprimió un gemido de miedo.

-¡ESTAS TAN AL LIMITE QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDES DIFERENCIAR UN PERRO DE UN HUMANO! ¡Y SE SUPONE QUE LA VISTA ES TU PUNTO FUERTE!-

En definitivo…¡Estúpido Neji!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ese fue un buen trabajo para alguien que se supone estaba asustado, Chouji- Decía Ino dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo y compañero.

-Siento que he perdido 50 kilos solo por sudar-

-Solo es una impresión, sigues siendo el mismo de hace un minuto- Decía Shikamaru levantándose del lado de su amigo, el haber sellado a esa bestia Kinkaku era algo difícil de creer, sin embargo es algo que ya sucedió y su deber ahora es mirar a delante

Un grito de batalla al unísono se escucho y los ánimos de los Shinobis comenzaban a ser levantados.

.-Chouji, Ino, empecemos-

-Vamos- Comento Chouji en un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Listo!-Decía Ino al momento de terminar de sanar las pequeñas heridas superficiales que su amigo Chouji había tenido.

Avanzaron a paso veloz entre el agua cuando su mirada se enfoco en un punto alto que tenían enfrente. Una figura frente a tres chicos.

-¡Es él…!- Todos miraban en la misma dirección por la que Chouji pronuncio aquello, era increíble, después de tanto tiempo aquel bastardo tenía que volver del infierno, inframundo o aquel horrible lugar donde quiera que se habría ido.

-Los pequeños Ino-Shika-Chou… nos encontramos de nuevo.-

-Tu eres Kakuzu si no me equivoco. Atrapamos tu "oro" y aunque tú eres un "alfil", sabemos como te mueves… ¡Esta vez te daremos pelea!- Contesto Shikamaru firme.

-Chico sombra...sí tu sigues vivo, eso significa que detuviste a Hidan. Probablemente decapitándolo en medio de uno de sus estúpidos rezos… y si él no esta aquí conmigo, ¿No debe haber muerto aún verdad?- Sin darles mucha importancia Kakuzu enterraba su mano (o lo que parecía serla) en el cuerpo de una kunoichi caída en batalla.

-¡A ninguno de nosotros le importa que tan podrido esta ese loco!- Dijo Ino con Cólera la cual era reflejada en su rostro.

-Sin una torre, nuestro oro y plata han sido capturados… has hecho que nuestro lado precipite a la defensiva.- Dijo el ex Akatsuki inmortal cuando al fin había arrancado sin ningún tapujo el corazón del cuerpo de la mujer.

-¡¿Es el quinto?! – Dijo al viento Chouji pero al final de su voz se lograba distinguir algo de temor.

-Asi es, él tiene cinco corazones, necesitaremos matarlo cinco veces para derrotarlo- Sintió un poco de nauseas, el tipo era realmente asqueroso. Ino contesto automáticamente para corroborar la pregunta de su amigo.

-Supongo que como soy un "alfil" debería actuar como uno…-

El cuerpo de Kakuzu comenzó a desprenderse poco apoco de los hilos que parecían unirlo, y como la ultima vez, aquella bizarras criaturas salieron de su cuerpo. Digno de un akatsuki.

-La verdad es que nosotros tenemos a su "oro" y "plata" también. ¿Les interesa saber quiénes son?- Kakuzu movio su mano y los chicos se pusieron de inmediatamente en guardia, su sorpresa fue que él apuntaba hacia el horizonte, sin querer ellos miraron en aquella dirección.

-Katou Dan… el amor en la vida de la princesa Tsunade, y… Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del Tercer Hokage... y su maestro.-

La sorpresa fue palpable en el rostro de los miembros del antiguo equipo 10.

El tiempo pasó en fracción de segundos, primero parecía que dos criaturas de kakuzu se lanzaban al ataque pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Kotetsu e Izumo atacaron a Kakuzu conteniéndolo para sellarlo.

Nuevamente el trió Ino-shika-cho fue llamado por el cuartel general para enfrentar una de las misiones más difíciles en sus vidas para enfrentar a un enemigo que conocían demás. Aquella persona era su maestro, Asuma Sarutobi-sensei.

Era sin duda algo cruel de ver pero, ¿Quién más para poder derrotarlo si no las personas que lo conocen demasiado bien?, aquella decisión estaba implantada en sus corazones y a pesar de que querían flaquear, Ino se sintió responsable de hacer que sus amigos mirasen adelante, y dándoles un pequeño empujón en sus espaldas dijo un –Vamos chicos- antes de emprender marcha a la batalla que les daría un paso a la madurez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Yo no soy débil, yo soy fuerte, niña tonta ya pasó- susurro limpiándose la lagrima que broto de su ojo izquierdo, -ya pasó- dijo sonriendo levemente de lado mientras miraba las estrellas.

Ino se encontraba mejor después de aquella lucha que sostuvo en la tarde. Pelear con su maestro sin duda había abierto una vieja herida que no había sanado, pero a partir de hoy empezaba a cicatrizar. No podía dormir, ya venia un par de días con el mismo insomnio, curiosamente no le daba sueño tampoco durante el dia, solo esperaba que eso no fuera acumulable, si no, no podría levantarse en al menos dos dias y medio.

Pensándolo un poco mejor, ¿que no le empezó a dar insomnio desde que paso aquello con…con. Se ruborizó, dios por segunda vez en su vida le había sucedido, bueno quizá en ese momento se aprovecho de la extraña amabilidad del chico pero aun asi no era para haberla rechazado, ¡ella era linda! Incluso los niños se ruborizaban al verla pasar, es increíble el nivel de ignorancia que hay hacia su persona, bueno no es que fuese la primera persona para hacerlo, pero al menos con Sasuke –kun esperaba sus típicas reacciones y se había acostumbrado a ello.

Bufó molesta y como un deja vú esa noche vino a su mente

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_-¡¿Lista?!...¡AHORA!_**_- Ino se acercó a Neji, tomó su chaleco ninja y lo jaló con ella, se puso de puntitas y le planto un tremendo beso a Neji. No le importó en aquel momento, pues bien Neji era la primera persona en ser indirectamente amable con ella sin buscarle beneficio y por lo que ella respecta no planeaba llegar a sus 40 años con labios vírgenes, sin novio y con ocho gatos._

_Bueno, al menos solo estará sin novio y con ocho gatos. Además Neji era atractivo, quién mejor a la altura de ella para poder decir -__**"¡SOY INO YAMANAKA Y BESÉ AL GENIO DEL CLAN HYUGA! JOJOJOJO"-, **__si, se oía bien, ya había escuchado rumores en la aldea de un grupo de chicas que decía que se desvivían por el genio Hyuga, pero parecía tener un amor clandestino con la heredera. Al recordarlo le quiso dar risa conociendo a Hinata-alias-enamorada-del-idiota-de-Naruto, no podía creer eso posible, o quién sabe, y quizá la tímida y linda Hinata nos ande escondiendo un ¿amor incestuoso?_

_Esta vez no se pudo contener y despegó sus labios de los de Neji para reírse un poco, tiempo que aprovecho este ultimo para tomarla de los hombros y separarla de golpe para tomar distancia. Después de eso Ino reacciono al ver su rostro, ojos entrecerrados, se limpiaba la boca, respiraba con dificultad, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo besó? O no, ya lo veía venir._

_-Ino- Pronunció con sus labios, __**-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿¡QUE HICE!?- **__, _

_-No sé qué es lo que te pasa, ni por qué hiciste eso- __**-No está hablándome de usted, Sus o-ojos, ¡ESTA FURIOSO!- **__empezó a temblar por dentro, __**-tranquila Ino, tranquila, tu controlas esta situación, tu saliste ganando, solo retírate lentamente-**_

_-¡¿Pero que se supone que significa esto?!, No esperaba que malinterpretaras mis intenciones, solamente te ofrecí ayuda porque creía que la necesitabas, lo siento no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas-_

_-¡Neji-san!-_

_-Me retiro debo volver a mi puesto, y como veo que ya estas mejor, reportare que te encuentras en el tuyo. Adiós- giró dando media vuelta y desapareció en la espesura de la noche antes de ni siquiera que Ino pudiese decir algo._

_A Ino solo se le venía una palabra a la mente, __**RECHAZADA**__, -de nuevo-, suspiró._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Ahora que finalmente Ino había tenido tiempo de pensar en su situación se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el no haberse disculpado o aclarado en aquel momento, la estaba matando día a día. Por ello se prometió que en cuanto viera a Neji nuevamente, (y aunque no fuese su estilo) pediría una disculpa por su comportamiento, al menos para que al fin pudiese dormir en paz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A muchos kilómetros de distancia un chico miraba la luna con sus ojos perlados.

-¿De nuevo no puedes dormir, nisan?-

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, valla a descansar, mañana seguiremos en batalla-

-Y tu nisan-

-Estaré bien, solo si promete descansar-

-Hai, buenas noches nisan-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durante la semana las batallas continuaron, cada Shinobi peleaba con la voluntad de su pueblo. Al final de estos siete días, se dio la noticia de que cada batallón había ganado en contra de sus enemigos, ahora mismo debían reunirse las demás divisiones para juntos marchar a la gran batalla que ahora mismo luchaba un chico rubio de ojos azules de gran corazón pero tremenda cabezota.

Se estima que los shinobis se reúnan en un viaje que en conjunto les tomará al menos 5 días.

_-_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤FIN CAPITULO 5¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

-Aaah, ahh- cansancio fingido XD

La verdad es que me quise esforzar con este capitulo y dejarlo como mi sempai Mayi dijo (más largo) :'3. Me emocione jejejejej xD. Como vemos ya le avancé a la historia y no me quise en meter en muchos detalles de la batalla Ino-shika-cho vs Asuma, porque, bueno, ya lo han de haber visto en el anime/manga Lol.

Sobre el mini relleno de Kiba xD me diverti escribiendolo, pobre, lo que le tocó vivir para tener protagonismo en esta historia(?

Jajajajja bueno, Kiba era un algo necesario para esta historia porque conectaba mi fic con el manga ademas que seguira teniendo sus ratillos. ya le ando agarrando cariño a este chico-perro xD. Y como pudieron leer Ino ya nos dijo que paso (ademas de cómo se siente)! :0 jajajja no todo es color de rosa! (quise corregir mi raro Neji del cap anterior) como sea. a lo mejor en el siguiente cap vemos lo que pasa desde el punto de vista Neji. El tiempo dirá C:

Por ultimo debo de dar un anuncio importante... -redoble de tambores-...

...

..

ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS YEEEY (lo tenia que presumir ;u;), queria subir el fic antes de acabar el dia, asi que aqui me tienen escribiendo a 15 minutos antes de que sea dia 26 jajajjaa. ya pues me doy prisa. Los quiero y gracias por leer!.


End file.
